Whose side are you on? KG Commander
by X-Butterfly-Hime-X
Summary: Erol is the Commander of the Krimzon Guard, a strong leader but what happens when a young Ottsel gets thrown under his care? Will he choose to ignore her or let her get involved with his life? Whose side are you on – Erol's Prov


Jak and Daxter Universe belongs to Nuaghtydog

Gwyneira and plot changes belong to me

Originally this story was going to be Erol's version of the story 'Whose side are you on?' which stars Gwyneira as the main character. I however got some healthy advice and I have decided to base this story, still around Erol, but showing you the audience how the two characters got so close. I have decided to keep this story going because there's next to no stories based around Erol, (or rather there are but the writers have stopped updating). The first some chapters will be Erol's version of my original story 'Whose side are you on?' and then it'll pan out into new content. I swear ... also I think the story needs a new title. Does anyone have any suggestions?

* * *

><p><strong>Whose side are you on? KG Commander<strong>

**Chapter 1 – I'll find you**

After taking the final bite of my breakfast I relaxed, looking around to see I was the only one in sight. My location is The Hig Hog Haven Saloon, a boring place during the day but a good way to wake up in the mornings. The smell of alcohol that was served last night stills lingers in the air as it burns yours nostrils, opening your senses. Breathing in slowly I went over exactly what it was that Baron Praxis had wanted me to do.

Flashback

Walking into the throne to see the Baron pacing back and forth was what I saw most mornings, telling me that he had something planed in his head. Upon noticing me he stopped pacing and spoke, "Ah Commander Erol, I need you to do me a favour," he paused placing his hands together, "Remember that little rat I threw out about a year ago?"

"Yes sir," I answered raising an eyebrow as to why he brought this up.

"Well it would seem that she is useful and I need you to find her,"

"May I just inquire as to how she is to be of use," I asked.

"Just like she said, she could be a spy and not only that some of the guards have said they saw her making a fuss and managing to steal food and get away scot-free. We could use this to our advantage. And under you instruction she will be of even more use to us, is that understood Commander?"

"Yes sir. I'll see to it that I have her found immediately," I bowed before leaving.

End Flashback

Standing up I stretched to loosen my muscles for the day ahead. I dug into my pocket to retrieve some money and placed it on the table before making my exit. I had told the Baron I would have her found immediately, that is turning out to be nothing but a problem. Being of such a size and colour she stands out amongst the crowd, alas because of her size she can easily hide. Before leaving the palace I had placed the ordered to my men to keep an eye out for her, we'll see exactly how good she truly is at hiding from the KG Army.

Upon leaving the building some rather loud teenagers were causing a ruckus. Looking in there direction I snarled not wanting to bother with them but did a double take. Wanting the job of retrieving the rat done, a flicker of orange blurred my sight. Shaking my head, knowing that it couldn't possible be her I walked away from the building.

Walking towards the farming section I tried to occupy my mind with other things, failing to do that and wanting to prove it was my imagination. After turning the corner so I was out of sight I peeked around the corner to see if anything was there. I grew angry with myself as if I had stayed in the pub a little longer she would have walked right up to me. I growled as I seen she had in fact turned and walked into the building. Damn it all!

Knowing that I now had her trapped I went to head back to the building, "Commander Erol," I stopped and spun on my feet to locate the source of the voice, "Sorry to disturb you sir but there's a problem in the Bazaar section that requires your help," I sighed as I looked at the young man dress in Kg attire, letting it go I answered.

"Fine, What's the problem?" I spat, frustrated that I was allowing my objective to get away.

"One of the owners of the fruit stand is accusing people of stealing his fruit," the guard reported.

I sighed before answering, "You do know you can just arrest the man,"

"I know sir, but he has a weapon but is foreign to us and we would like your attention on the matter sir," he responded.

"Every well," I finished as the rest of the walk to the Bazaar section was silent. With citizens running away from something I quickly gathered that the problem was close.

Once I had approached the area the weapon become apparent as I looked upon it. A middle aged man had a hold of the weapon as I watched his face. The blank expression told me he had no control of what he was doing. The weapon looked much like a dagger but not a dagger that I have seen before with it's strange zig-zaged blade.

Exhaling I finally gave my order, "Remove the weapon and place him under arrest,"

Upon receiving my order the guards approached the man in question. He however also responded and leaped out, taking down one of the guards. I could clearly see that the man had firmly lodged the foreign dagger into the guard as squirmed and shouted trying to get the man off him. Noting that the man could no longer move the guard grabbed him and pulled him back, detaining him.

The guard on the floor had stopped moving indicating that he had died as I made my way over to examine his body. Grabbing a firm hold on the dagger I pulled it out of his body. With the weapon in my hand I could see that it was a deep purple colour and the tip was sharp, "Commander?" looking up I saw the young guard in front of me as I nodded for him to continue, "the man is dead,"

"What?" I breathed pushing pass the young man and saw the now limb middle aged man, "who killed him?" I rose my voice to show that I was unhappy with the outcome.

"No one sir, he just collapsed," another member of the guard said. Looking at the weapon before giving it to the guard and giving him his order,

"Send this weapon to be analysed. Also, take his body to be analysed," I ordered as the guards nodded and left with his body.

Once the ordeal was finished I exhaled through my teeth, angry with the outcome. Too much time had been wasted on man and more then likely the little rat is no longer at the pub. Rubbing my temples with my fingers to think of a plan I relaxed. Nodding I turned to make my way towards the Industrial section of the city.

Coming around a corner I stopped in my tracks, not really believing what I was seeing but not allowing it to slip pass me this time I changed my direction as I had a found my target. She was happily walking down a set path as I figured she was heading towards Onin's tent.

Making my way over to her I smirked. Seeing as how much trouble she had caused me I thought I'd pay her back. Being a mere centimetre away from her I stood on her tail to get her to stop. I heard her scream and as whipped around speaking, "What so you think you're do …" she cut herself short once she had taken in my appearance, "errr, Commander sir, you do know that you are standing on my tail?" I smirked in response.

"Why yes I do know that I am standing on your tail," I crouched down with my foot still firmly on her tail.

"Err well do you think you can get off of my tail please, it hurts," she pleaded.

"Now why would I do that?" I asked as she looked at me, "if I let go of your tail you could get away. And then I'd have to send the guards to go and chase you,"

"Err ok, so why aren't you allowing me to leave?" she asked tugging on her tail trying to free herself.

To her disapproval I pressed my foot harder causing her to yelp in response, "Because the Baron wants you back in the Krimzon Guards" I spat as she gasped.

"And why should I go back? He's the one who said I was useless!" she shouted as I smirked, rather intrigued by her reaction.

"Well let's see," I started, "you're small, quick on your feet and extremely good at being stealth like"

"I see, so he wants me to be some sort of spy?" she concluded as I nodded, "and why should I rejoin him?" she huffed and crossed her arms clearly not happy with the outcome.

"Well if you rejoin him," I paused for effect, "you'll have food, shelter, a new change of clothes and the respect you once had." I finished as she looked away. Silence had engulfed us before she looked up at me and nodded. A grin forming on my features as I grabbed her waist letting go of her tail and pulling her eye level, "you made the right choice my dear," I grinned carrying her off still holding onto her. I wasn't going to allow her to make a quick get away as I quickly made my way to the palace.

Upon reaching the palace I bee-lined straight to the throne room knowing that Baron Praxis will be waiting there. I could feel the rat slightly shaking in my hands as the door opened to reveal the large room and Baron Praxis. Making my way forward I glanced out the windows as water droplets could be seen splashing against it's surface telling me it had started raining.

Stopping, I dropped the rat on the floor as she caught herself. I readied myself just in case she decided she didn't want to cooperate. She isn't getting away from me.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading and remember to reveiw.<p> 


End file.
